COS THATS THE WAY IT IS !
by Holly Bennett
Summary: ROOT AND KOBOI ARE CAPTURED BY AN UNKNOWN POWER CAN HOLLY AND ARTEMIS SAVE THEM?!


COS THAT'S THE WAY IT IS!  
  
BY JULIET  
  
CHAPTER 1: Holly was at the police plaza there had been a murder, a murder of Root or was it a kidnap? No one knew for sure. The kidnapper had also got Koboi but no one was bothered about her. CHAPTER 2: Foaly was in the OPS when Holly came in by the looks of it they were blaming Artemis for this, (how could they?) and were scanning his references and by the looks of it they wanted Holly to go down and get him even though she had no objection to this due to last time when Artemis`s father found out about them she was afraid, afraid of an unknown fear and she felt that she needed extensive back up. And Foaly had that extensive back up ready and waiting. CHAPTER 3: The back up was that he could make her features human like; she would be as tall as a 16 yr old and look like a 16 yr old but still remain her normal features like Auburn hair, hazel eyes. Quite soon she was on her way to Fowl manor using Foaly`s new invention of the fastest wing set and she was there in no time. Holly knocked on the door and Butler answered: "HOLLY! Holly how nice to see you and Artemis will be delighted; do come in why are you here? Your visit isn't until next week" "um, butler there's a situation under ground that Artemis is suspected for and I've come to see if it's you lot" came a replied it, sounded serious "ok Holly Artemis is in the study go on ahead and I'll bring in some drinks". CHAPTER 4: Holly walked into the study and found Artemis in the swivel chair and he suddenly jumped up and greeted her "Holly what are you doing here?" "Artemis Roots been kidnapped do you have any idea who it is?" "No I don't but I could give a guess and normally my guesses are right, are they not?" said Artemis rather smugly, "yes, Artemis they are so tell me your bloody worship" came Holly frustrated from tiredness, " well (Artemis began) it could be Jon Spiro or there was a man I meet before you and he was really ambitious it could be him" "well it can't be Jon Spiro because Foaly`s techie don't have bugs, show me this man" "as you wish Captain he's called the inter com it's short for international communicator (seeing Holly's puzzled look) he showed me a sprite and that's how I got the book , I copied it" a rather handsome man came up on Atomises screen he lived Wales , Llanelli and Artemis read her mind. She'd always wanted to go to Wales. CHAPTER 5: When they were in Neath, Holly asked Artemis the question she'd never asked him by the tree "Artemis, if Root hadn't given you the ransom money would have you left me in the time filed, to, to die?" Artemis looked at her and said "no, I wouldn't have that how I know I've changed from then, Holly I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt your apart of my make-up and nothings going to change that" and Holly believed him.indefiantly. CHAPTER 6: They had reached Llanelli and Artemis looked around with disgust playing along his lips, they were outside his house when a yell was heard, a girls yell "you didn't tell me he had kidnapped two people " whispered Artemis who had gone unbelievable pale, "don't worry Arty I'll look after you" piped Juliet who had emerged from the car. CHAPTER 7: Juliet kicked down the door to behold a damp and dismal house it had hardly any lights and as she walked the yell was louder than before and it came from below Holly rushed towards the sound screaming "COMMMANDER, COMMANDER, SIR WHERE ARE YOU AAARRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH ". Artemis sprinted towards her scream closely followed by Juliet but Juliet ran for the captive `s and Artemis ran for Holly, preying, begging to be in time he had no idea what monster held her fiendishly in his grasp. CHAPTER 8: "HOLLY, HOLLY oh god there you are!! Come on." His voice was cut off by a figure coming out of the shadows with a grin on his face and a knife in his hand ready to penetrated Holly's neck. Before he knew it he grab a gun and said "NEVER LAUGH AT ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND!!" and he pulled the trigger, hatred running through his face and mind all he could think of was that he wanted to kill this man, he was scum and he held something so pure to which he had no right to touch. Holly was begging Artemis to stop and screamed as he pulled the trigger not only because he pulled the trigger but because the man sliced her throat that time. She fell into complete darkness, her mind saying: " goodbye cruel world, goodbye Artemis, Butler, Foaly, Root goodbye this part of the story has ended now so . goodbye" CHAPTER 9:  
  
Artemis saw the cruel figure fall to the floor and also Holly covered in her and her attackers blood, she lay there he ran to her and pulled her close to his chest and whispered "please don't die or god please don't die" (he didn't recognize himself, this was most unlike him) then Juliet's voice cut through his pleadings for his best friend, his healer to live " COME ON ARTY THE COPS WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT FOR HAVENS SAKE HURRY". Artemis grabbed Holly and ran to the car and Juliet stepped on the peddlers, going as fast as a full flexed galloping horse. "ARTEMIS FOWL, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HOLLY" he was ultimately fuming and good reason to be, Artemis laid Holly to rest and her magic started to work in an instant. The slit closed up leaving the drying blood behind it, she was fine, unconscious but fine Artemis wrapped her in Butler's jacket he had absent minded left in the car.  
  
CHAPTER 10:  
  
When they reached Fowl Manor Holly was wake and right now she was having hell of a time with some man made product called bubble bath. Root and Artemis was talking while Holly cleared up the blood, Juliet was bragging to her brother in the kitchen and Koboi was slightly well dead, inter com had killed her not Root.  
  
Soon it was time to say goodbye and Holly was stammering her thanks to Artemis for saving her life: " Artemis thank you, you were so brave and I." she gave up talking and wrapped her arms around her favourite mud boy, Artemis Fowl "thank you Artemis, thank you " was the only thing Root could say Artemis put it down to shock. "I'll see you soon right, I'll come to the manor right" " yes Holly ". Juliet was in the car and Root had gone on ahead, it was just them, alone, except Foaly but he didn't make his presence known. "Holly, I, I don't know how to say this, I, through all the times we spent together and um.." (He couldn't believe he said um, it's not even a word) " I love you Arty I " declared Holly " I do too" said Artemis " oh, god please tell me we didn't say that I don't, I don't, .know oh goodbye Artemis um see ya around I suppose " and she rather awkwardly fly away, Artemis`s only love flying into oblivion until next time, he knew he loved her but it didn't feel right, these couple of days he hasn't been himself and he was appalled by his replacement, even though he no doubt liked Holly he didn't love her and no matter what she said neither did Holly.  
  
Meanwhile Foaly sat bolt up-right with his mouth hanging open, even though he knew that before.  
  
Next time the capture from Roots point of view.  
  
BY JULIET!!!! 


End file.
